


When the Heathers go Marching in

by ViodoraYASSS



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, How Do I Tag, So is Heather McNamara, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, martha is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViodoraYASSS/pseuds/ViodoraYASSS
Summary: A modern set Heathers with a twist that Heather Chandler has the ability to play the clarinet and Veronica Sawyer is the band enthusiast that plays the trombone (inspired by the one Heathers marching band headcanon on Tumblr and the image made by Reverseinversedisperse).





	1. First Day of Senior Year

_September 1st, 2018_

_Dear Diary,_

_I start my first day of senior year today, and I can't help but feel nervous. I mean, not many people stay in marching band all throughout high school and middle school, but as long as I get the fine arts credits to graduate I'm happy. Don't get me wrong, marching band is the best, but one can only stand the marches for so long; and don't even get me started on some of the people in there. Call me a band geek, but I absolutely hate it when people stay in marching band only to complain and not even try, like, WHY ARE YOU EVEN IN THIS CLASS?! Anyways, I'd better sign off, gotta mentally prepare myself for lunch, if you know what I mean._

I sighed as I finished writing in my diary, closing it in the process. I know it's kind of odd for a senior in high school to still be keeping a diary, but it's always helped me relieve stress in positive ways. I've kept diaries since the beginning of 6th grade, since my parents thought it would be wise to write down my changes and stuff and reread it in the future to see how much I've grown and all that junk, but I guess I can't really argue with them. However, it isn't really myself that changed, rather everyone around me. Take Ram Sweeney for example, he was a sweet kid, and I could see why Martha liked him back then, but now... I don't understand what she still sees in him, but I won't insult my best friend because of her taste in people.   

' _Speaking of my best friend since diapers, where is she? I haven't seen her at all today, and she would've texted me if she was sick..._ ' my mind starts flooding with the worst possibilities that may or may not be true. Since I was so deep in thought, I failed to notice Martha walking up to the lunch table I was at. 

"Hey, Veronica!"

I nearly jump 3 feet in the air, my head snapping in her direction. 

"O-oh, Martha, you startled me." I managed to get out.

"I can tell," she says between chuckles, "Anyways, sorry about being late, I slept in." 

"That's a first," I reply, "Did your alarm clock not go off, or something?" 

"No, it did, several times actually," Martha says sheepishly, "It's just that the snooze button works a little  _too_ well..."

I just chuckle, only stopping when I see the cafeteria doors open, revealing none other than the Heathers. I can visibly tell when Martha freezes up, since her history with the Heathers isn't a pretty one. It's kind of odd, since Martha and I used to be BFFs with Heather Duke, but something happened during freshman year, and the next day she came in wearing green and walking with the other Heathers, the next baddest clique to hit Westerberg High in years. I then see Heather Chandler, the demon queen herself, push some nerd into Kurt and Ram, leaving him for dead.

' _Welp, this is gonna be a long day._ ' 

 

* * *

 

I sigh as the bell rings, telling me 6th hour being over. 

' _Final hour of the day, band..._ ' I think as I make my way down the hallway to the fine arts hallway. I sigh again. ' _Man, I really need to stop sighing, it's starting to get old._ '

I make sure to grab my music as well as my trombone from my locker, making sure none of its contents are outside of the small folder. I then make my way into the band room, walking past the rest of the students who are digging in their lockers for the same reason I was. I find my seat, which is first chair, and put my trombone together. Once that simple task is done, I start by practicing with some scales and then my marching music. I will admit that it's been a while since I played, probably a few weeks, so my lips are trying to get used to the somewhat regular feel of my mouthpiece against them. 

Once everyone is in the band room and they're either practicing or assembling their instruments, the band teacher speaks.

"Alright students, I know it's a new school year and I'm sure you're all excited to play." 

Everyone in the room besides the band teacher call out unenthusiastic 'yay's. 

"Excitement noted," he replies, "But that'll change when you meet our new student!" 

"Wait, but there are no transferring kids this year!" called someone from the trumpet section. 

"You're correct there, when I mean 'new student', I mean a new student in this class." 

The classroom lets out an 'ohh'. 

"What instrument do they play?" says the same trumpet player. 

"Clarinet." 

The trumpets let out an 'aww' as the clarinets look excited.

"And she's a senior who has been playing outside of band until just this year, when I convinced her to join." 

"Do we know her?" asks a clarinet player this time.

"I'm sure you'll know her when you see her." the teacher gives a smug look.

The class is confused, staring at the teacher like he just licked the floor. 

"Anyways, here she is now." when the door opens but no one comes in, he simply says, "Now, now, don't be shy." 

I thought it was just gonna be a regular school year, but I could never have guessed how wrong I was. Well, maybe I could when I saw Heather Chandler walk through the door.


	2. The Bathroom Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather Chandler is in band, that's something that no one was suspecting. If the others find out, will it ruin her rule over Westerburg? Will she still be at the top of the food chain? What about that new Heather?

_September 2nd, 2018_

_Dear Diary,_

_So Heather Chandler (yes_ the  _Heather Chandler) is in my 7th hour band class. Great; just what I needed this school year, another chance to become food for the wicked. Maybe it won't be so bad, since she didn't act mean to the other band kids yesterday, but that could just be her being nice because the teacher's there. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be._

I closed my diary, eyes closing tightly as I could feel a headache taking form. I slowly got up from my lunch table, heading towards the door, before I realized I wasn't alone at my table. 

"Hey, Veronica?" Martha asked me, concerned, "Are you alright? You look a little pale..." 

"O-Oh, me?" I stuttered out, "U-Uh, I was just heading towards the, uh...Bathroom? Yeah! The b-bathroom is where I'm going." 

I dashed out the door as I finished my sentence, wanting to be alone after everything I've seen in the past two days.

_Who knew that being in high school would be so difficult? Well, everyone, but on the first day? For real?_ I was about to keep on rambling in my head when I suddenly realized I was in the girls' bathroom. I sighed, silently scolding myself for sighing so much, and then promptly ducked into a stall. Then, the bell rings. 

"Ugh, grow up Heather. Bulimia is  _so_ '87." 

_Oh no, why me._ I thought,  _I should have known that during the last few minutes of lunch, the Heathers own the bathroom closest to the cafeteria...But they didn't act like they've seen me, so perhaps I can just wait it out? No that's stupid, they use the bathrooms as their way out of clas-_ I'm about to finish my thought, when I hear the voice of...

_Miss Fleming? What's she doing here?_

"Heather and Heather-" she gets cut off due to who I assume to be Heather Duke barfing up her lunch, "-And Heather. Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting, you're late for class." 

"Heather wasn't feeling well," Heather Chandler is quick to reply, "We're helping her." 

Out of a sudden impulse that I have no control over, I start writing a hall pass on one of the sheets I stole from the office a while back, the stack that I keep in my jacket pocket at all costs. 

"Not without a hall pass you're not," she sounds smug, and I write faster, "Week's deten-" 

I bust out of the stall, hall pass in hand, as I march over to Miss Fleming. 

"Actually, Miss Fleming," now I'm the smug one, "All four of us are out on a hall pass. Yearbook committee." 

I hand her the note, seeing her face go from smug to disappointed. 

"I see you're all listed," she replies hesitantly, "Hurry up and get where you're going." 

Once she's out of earshot, I let out a sigh of relief, then the Heathers make themselves present again. 

"This is an excellent forgery," Heather Chandler says, breaking the silence, "Who are you?" 

"Uh, Veronica. Sawyer," I can't believe I'm about to say this, here goes nothing, "I crave a boon." 

"What boon?" 

"Um," I hesitate, "Let me sit at your table, just once. No talking necessary, if people think you tolerate me then they'll leave me alone." 

All of the Heathers join in laughter. I knew this was a mistake, but I won't give up so easily.

"Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes." 

Heather Duke speaks up. 

"How about prescriptions?"  

"Shut up, Heather." Chandler is quick to shut her down. 

"Sorry, Heather." she doesn't sound that sorry. Then, she faces me again, slowly stalking towards me. 

"For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure." is that even a compliment? Is it trying to be one?

"And a symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves. That's very important." and here I thought she was the nicest one. 

"Of course you could stand to lose a few pounds." we all ignore her comment. 

"So, Veronica, how'd you like to be beautiful?" Chandler asks. 

"Uh, y-yes? Yes! Um, I mean, s-sure?" I'm making a fool of myself, I just know it. 

* * *

I feel like a different person. I've never worn this much blue in my entire life, until this very moment. 

_Why did they even have backup clothes in their car?_ I decide to keep the question to myself, but I'm still tempted to ask at some point; but I don't know them well enough to even be considered an equal, a Heather, maybe, but not an equal. I decided against thinking more, since the Heathers were waiting for me outside of the bathroom and I don't want to piss them off on my first day as a Heather. 

"Veronica!" yelled Chandler, "Stop being a pillowcase and get out here, don't make me regret helping you're sorry ass." 

I stumble out of the bathroom at her words, mentally preparing myself in case they decide to kick me out immediately.

"Y-Yeah, Heather?" I ask, trying not to freak out. 

"We're walking to 7th hour together," Heather says, "And you don't have a say in it." 

"Um, alright." 

"Where are you two going?" the snobby voice of Heather Duke asks. 

"7th hour," Chandler responds, "A class I  _actually_ enjoy, unlike your company." 

That last part is whispered, but I'm positive Duke could still hear it.

"And what class is that?" Duke questions, a smug smirk tugging at her lips, "I don't recall you  _ever_ enjoying  _any_ class, whatsoever." 

I can see Chandler start to panic, clearly she hasn't thought this far ahead in her brilliant plan. I decide I'll have to answer for her, but what classes does she  _not_ have with the other Heathers? 

"French." the word tastes bitter on my tongue, but it comes out smooth enough to not  _sound_ like a lie. I know this when I see Duke look upset that she couldn't overpower the almighty Heather Chandler. 

"Yeah," Chandler adds, now having her composure back, "Now bug off, loser." 

_Nailed it._  

* * *

 

After grabbing my instrument, I start heading towards the double doors that house the band room. However, I am stopped before I can get very far. 

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Heather asks. 

"Um, sure?" I respond, "What is it?" 

"Well, I'm just gonna say it plain." she sounds like she's talking to herself, "Thank you, for having my back back there." 

At first I'm a little confused, but then I understand exactly what she's talking about. 

_Hold on,_ I think,  _Since when does Heather Chandler thank people? Is this her first act of kindness?_ Then I realize I still have yet to answer. 

"O-Oh, yeah, that..." I say, sheepishly, "It's no problem, really." 

"Well, we should probably get inside." she sounds hesitant, especially to let go of my hand. "Y'know, to band..." 

"Yeah..."

With that, she unlinks our hands, and slowly walks into the band room, shooting me one final glance before opening and closing the doors. Leaving me alone to stare in awe at the place where Heather Chandler once stood. 


	3. Trombones, Clarinets, and Flirting (Oh my!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another uneventful band class, Veronica and Heather are on the brink of something more than friendship, something they both want, yet can't seem to get a hold of.

Veronica finally walked into the band room, already finding Heather assembling her clarinet. She gave a small wave, receiving a small smile that only lasted a second in return. Veronica shouldn't have taken it as seriously in her mind, yet she couldn't help but feel butterflies. Was this a sign of something more? Or just simple friends wanting to exchange their 'hello's. 

_But that smile though, it was gorgeous! I need to see it again, I need to see it every day!_ she thought, yet she knew she shouldn't be thinking it.  _No, no. That's bad, don't think like that, you're only going to get hopeful. If I think every nice girl is flirting with me, I'll only end up falling for straight girls._

She knew she was right. It was wishful thinking, sure, but that doesn't mean she couldn't dream. She sat down with a sigh, opening her case to get her trombone out and assembled. Just then, the band teacher walked in. 

"Alright students! Open your warm-up books to page..." 

Veronica drowned him out, too busy thinking about Heather Chandler. 

* * *

 

"Alright Veronica, let's go meet up with the others." Chandler spoke, startling Veronica from her train of thought; she almost fell out of her chair. 

"O-Oh, yeah." she shakily replied, noticing the worried look on Heather's face. 

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" Heather's tone of voice sounded very... _odd_ to Veronica. Perhaps it was the way her face contorted into worry and concern, or maybe because she sounded  _genuinely_   _concerned_?! Heather Chandler, Veronica thought, never let emotions seep through her tough facade, never letting others notice how she really felt for fear of her reputation going down the drain. 

"Y-Yeah, just a little tired from today." that wasn't a lie, she was rather exhausted.

"Well, alright," Heather Chandler said, making Veronica almost sigh with relief for dropping the subject, "But if something is wrong, you'll tell me, right?" 

Veronica thought about it. Should she trust this person she just met? The person who only acted like a mythic bitch to everyone, including her friends? Should she trust her crush?

"Yeah, of course." 

Heather smiled, an actual smile, one that made Veronica's heart melt. 

* * *

 

As they made their way out of the band room and to the parking lot, Veronica felt something warm touch her hand, causing her to look down. There was her hand, with Heather's hand grabbing it. 

_AAAAAAAAAAAA,_ Veronica thought,  _stop being a bisexual mess!!!_

Heather looked at her face, a questioning look on her face. And it was in that moment the Veronica decided what she wanted in life. Not just that smile that made her become a mess, no, she wanted more than that. She wanted Heather Chandler. She wanted to share sweet moments with her, over dinner, in the park, wherever and whenever didn't matter, only Heather did. 

She held her hand, intertwining their fingers together. The smile she received in return was worth it, even though she'd know she would have to let her hand go soon, but living in the moment is far better than worrying about the future. Beautiful moments like these ones, the ones that made being in high school a blessing, although they don't last long, they're so worth it in the long run. Maybe it was because her high school career was recently given a massive upgrade, or perhaps because she was with someone she wanted forever with, but she was feeling brave. She felt that she was unstoppable, but it could also just be because she was next to Heather, holding Heather's hand, She didn't care, she felt powerful, not being able to realize that they were already at Heather's red porsche, but she could feel when Heather let go of her hand. And then she felt her mind set crumble to ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Jordan here. I was wondering if you'd like them to get together sooner rather than later, or the other way around. Just comment what you think and whichever one gets the most comments will change the future chapters. Thanks!


	4. The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all, it's the moment y'all have been waiting for... ;)

Veronica didn't think very hard about what her high school life would become when she accepted the Heathers' offer, but now she was. Her rational side thought that it was a mistake, and she almost always listened to it, yet her other side had different plans than that.  _You love her._ It told her,  _you can't give up this once-in-a-lifetime chance right now!_ And it was right, she couldn't; and she wouldn't. Despite what her rational side thought, it was time to take chances, make mistakes, and get messy. So that's why she was in the passenger seat of the one and only Heather Chandler's cherry red Porsche, driving over half the speed limit, towards the local mall. 

"So," Veronica started, "Why are we going to the mall again? Especially without the other Heathers, I thought for sure that you only made mall trips with extra entourage." 

She got a laugh at that, causing Heather to tilt her head up in such a way that made Veronica's heart skip a beat.  _She's perfect._ And where was the lie? She was flawless, and everyone looked up to her like a deity, and she practically was one with how much people worshiped her existence. The only thing that caused her train of thought to grind to a halt was when Heather started speaking. 

"Because I was to give you a one-on-one lesson today," Heather responded smoothly, "Without the others cause they aren't like you." 

When Heather realized what she said, she turned almost as red as her scrunchy. Veronica looked about the same, stuttering out a reply. 

"Y-You think I'm...d-different?" 

"Please don't take that the wrong way, it's a good different!" 

Veronica only laughed at Heather's sudden outburst, finding it pretty funny.  _She's adorable._

"You think I'm a-adorable?" 

_Fuck._

"Shit did I say that out loud? Sorry if you're uncomfortable with that, it's just that I find you-!" 

She was cut off with a kiss. 

She didn't know how to respond, seeing as she's never really kissed anyone, especially another girl. What did she do in a situation like this one? Did she respond? Did she pull away? But why would she do that when it felt so  _good?_ So she decided she'd just reciprocate. 

The kiss was  _everything_ she had ever hoped and dreamed for. Despite Heather's cold, hard exterior, her lips were the softest things Veronica was ever blessed with feeling. She didn’t understand her feelings at first, what it was like to love another person, yet Heather just strolled into her life like it was no big deal. This somehow meant everything to her. Then, it ended.

“You can shut up now.” Was what the angel said to her.

“Yeah, okay.” She felt stupid.

 _God, why does she have to be so hot...damn I’m thirsty._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, it's been a while. Sorry for the wait, the computer I was using broke and was in the shop so I had to wait (since I don't like typing on my phone :P), also sorry it’s sooo short, don’t have much inspiration.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know this is probably really bad, but I feel like it needed to be done. I haven't written fan fiction in a while so I thought I'd test the water before diving, if you get what I'm saying. Anyways, please leave criticism in the comments. Thanks for reading, and chapter 2 will be coming soon, hopefully. -Jordan.


End file.
